


[podfic] The Appearance of Dorian Gray

by Fiathel



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathel/pseuds/Fiathel
Summary: Bertie invites his new pal Dorian Gray over for lunch. Jeeves is none too pleased by the intrusion, and Bertie learns a bit about why.Podfic version.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] The Appearance of Dorian Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Appearance of Dorian Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049079) by [VTsuion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion). 



> Please go read the original fanfic and drop a comment for the author :)

**Streaming:**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/podfic-the-appearance-of-dorian-gray_202009/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Appearance%20of%20Dorian%20Gray.mp3).

**Length:**

9:16

**Download:**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/podfic-the-appearance-of-dorian-gray_202009/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Appearance%20of%20Dorian%20Gray.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, first podfic ever! I've recorded stuff before, even a full-length audiobook once, but this is the first time I've actually tried to give voice to different characters in the story and not just narrate everything in my usual voice. I've always been interested in voice acting and podficcing though, and I like to challenge myself. This was a lot of fun at any rate, especially trying to get the essence of Bertie and this version of Dorian Gray (and yes, I'm well aware it probably doesn't sound like any Dorian Gray you know, but hopefully I at least managed to make him sound like the bully he comes off as in this fic :D). Jeeves was interestingly enough easiest to get into because he tends to speak in a more leveled tone, which isn't too far from my own. It's another matter of course whether I managed to get that authentic Jeevesian quality to his voice - I highly doubt it - but I don't cringe at hearing myself back at least, which I take to be a good sign. English isn't my first language, by the way, so I apologize if there are any pronunciation mistakes or weird accents or pacing.
> 
> Anyhow, what did you think? Worth giving podficcing another try? Any suggestions on what to improve on or what I could read next? Never touch podfics again with a ten foot pole? Don't hesitate to give me your honest opinion!
> 
> P.S. I had to do some editing because there was frequent background noise while I was recording, so if you hear any jarring cuts, that would be it. Sorry for that, I'll try to get better at it or at least find a quiet spot for recording next time.


End file.
